Secrets
by SammyisQueeraf
Summary: Sasuke has a secret. He hates his life and blames himself for the killing of his clan. He has deep emotional pain but, he also has a way to kill that pain. Rated T for cutting. R&R
1. Sasuke's Secret

Secrets

I was on my way home from the academy. I was walking alone -as usual- when a blonde headed boy came up beside. I don't know why. He was a dobe after all. "Teme , why do you always walk home by yourself?" he asked me. "Go away dobe." I replied, hoping he would leave. I needed to get home and fast. " But I have a question for you!" Naruto continued as if I had never spoken. "Hn". "I want to know what all those scars on your arms are. I saw them when we were practicing this morning with Kakashi- sensei.'' My eyes widened. The dobe had saw?

'If he finds out he'll tell everyone and then I'm dead' I thought with panic. "None of your business". "I think it is Sasuke! If there's something wrong I wanna know about it so I can help! If I'm gonna be Hokage then I have to be good at helping people y'know!" The dobe was not going to let this go. Without thinking I took off running toward my clans' home. 'I have to get away from the idiot'. Naruto ran after me and because of the Kyuubi, he caught me and had me pinned to the ground before I could blink.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong with your arms, **or** I'll get Sakura to get it out of you. Your choice teme." Naruto said with a look that said I-mean-it. I thought about it. I chose telling him. I wasn't going to tell him the _real _truth. Why would I ever tell anybody that. I was going to make up a believable lie.

" Okay dobe , you win. I'll tell you'' I said through clenched teeth. Naruto smiled and got up off of me. I got up and dusted myself off-the ground was muddy from last nights storm-. I climbed up a tree where Naruto was already seated and sat on the branch next to his. "I'm waiting teme" he said with a smirk. I sighed and prepared a lie in my head. " Ok Naruto. The scars on my arms are from missions. I take secret missions and I am required to fight enemy shinobi on these missions. They always aim their kunai at my heart and I deflect with my arms. My arms take the blow from the kunai instead of my heart thus getting them cut. Happy now dobe?". Naruto had a awe struck look on his face.

That baka actually believed me. Mission accomplished. " Is that why you wouldn't tell me earlier? Because it's from secret missions?" he asked me, eager to hear my answer. "Yes. Now can I please go home?" I asked with no emotion. " Sure teme" with that Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked off. 'Finally' I thought with relief. Jumping down from the tree, I looked at my arms and the many scars there. I caused those scars but not from battles with enemy shinobi. These scars were from my kunai. On particularly bad days, I would relieve my emotions with psychical pain. The feel of the cold metal on my skin was relaxing. The rush of the warm red blood running down my arm was bliss. But the pain was even better.

When I focus on the pain, I forget about my brother. I forget about the way he slaughtered my family. I forget about how weak I am and how I'll never kill Itachi. But that bliss only lasts a few seconds. That is why there are so many scars. Once I have a few moments of bliss, I need more.

Taking off I run to my home and through the empty halls to my room. I lock my door even thought there is noone else in the house-there hasn't been for about six years now except for me- but I lock it anyways. I go to the personal bathroom on the other side of my room and start the shower. I stare at my reflection in the tile floor til steam starts rising from the water.

I pull of my clothes and step in. Just having the hot water on my back was relaxing. My body ached from training for five hours straight. I had sparred with the blonde idiot for most of the time. I only spent a hour with target practice. Today Sakura had been out sick so it was just the three of us-Naruto, Kakashi, and me- training today.

I grabbed my lemon shampoo and started washing my raven hair. Most people think it looks like a ducks butt. But, I don't care. I ignore them when they say that. My mother used to fashion my hair like this when I was little and after Itachi slaughtered her I decided to keep it that same way. I rinse the soap out and scrub my body then I reach for my best friend-my razor blade.

Today I had been thinking about my family a lot, because all the other kids get picked up by their parents. That's one cut. I slide the blade across my right arm. I watch as the blood runs down my arm and into the water, turning it pink. Watching it swirl down the drain slowly. Its very fascinating. I had said _his_ name today. That's another one. I repeat this process until I become lightheaded. Rinsing the last of the blood off my arm I turn off the water and dry off.

Once I'm dressed I get under the sink and pull out two long strips of bandages. As I finish wrapping up my arms I hear a knock on the front door. 'Who would be here?' I thought with confusion. "SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU" shouts a voice from the front of the house. I know that voice. It belongs to Kakashi. Why is he at my house? I unlock the door to my room and run to the door. Opening it, I see a very angry looking Kakashi standing there. Just as I go to slam my door he grabs my arm and starts undoing the bandages

. " So what Naruto said was true. You have been cutting yourself. Sasuke I'm disappointed in you." Kakashi said with dismay. How did the blonde find out? "That isn't any concern of yours Kakashi" I say yanking my arm from his grasp. "Come on." he says and grabs my arm once again and starts dragging me down the street. "Where?" I ask slight panic creeping in my voice. He knows my secret. What if its to KMI (Konoha's Mental Institution)? " To see Tsunade about this" "NO! YOU CANT TAKE ME TO TSUNADE! SHE'LL KILL ME IF SHE FOUND OUT!" I scream trying to break free from his hold. A look of confusion spreads across Kakashi's face.

He had never heard such a desperate cry from the raven before. Noone had ever heard emotion from the boy other than anger. "Sasuke . I'm only taking you to Tsunade so she can check out your arms. I promise I wont tell her where they came from. I just don't want you to get sick from them. You could have an infection or anything." Kakashi explained gently.

'What? He cares? And He won't tell? This is too good to be true' Sasuke thought bitterly. "You promise not to tell?" "I promise Sasuke. If I did tell she would make me take care of you or she would send you to the Psycho ward. Neither of us want that. So I wont tell"

The scarecrow said reassuringly. Sasuke followed the jounin to the Hokage tower without another word.


	2. Suspicions arise

_Chapter 2_

Once inside Tsunade's office, Sasuke calmed down a bit and put up his stoic mask once again. He couldn't let Tsunade think there was anything wrong with him. "What do you want now, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as soon as they stepped into her office. "Well, Sasuke was sparring with me after Naruto left today and I cut his arms up a bit. I was wondering if you could take a look at them. Just to make sure they don't get infected." Kakashi explained in his usual cheery voice. "Alright. As long as you don't do this again. I cant keep taking care of you and your team every time you go a little hard on the training Hatake." She said while taking the bandages off Sasuke's arms. " Kakashi! Look at what you did to poor Sasuke's arms!" Tsunade was horrified at the site before her. Sasuke had been scratching at his newest cuts after he agreed to follow Kakashi. They were bloody now and were trying to scab over. Red against his pale skin was not a pretty site to say the least. Tsunade started healing Sasuke's arms after she snapped out of her shock. "Kakashi, we are going to have a talk when I'm done." Tsunade said threateningly. "Yes Hokage-sama. I have to go but ill be back." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke was getting slightly afraid. If Naruto could figure out what he had been doing, who's to say Tsunade wouldn't? This thought made the youngest Uchiha shudder. Tsunade looked up from what she was doing when she felt him shudder. 'Please, please don't let her figure it out' he pleaded silently to Kami. " Sasuke, Did this happen from training with Kakashi? And don't lie to me" She told him gently but firmly. "Y-yes. It did Tsunade-sama." He said with his voice showing panic. 'Now why is he getting afraid all of a sudden?' Tsunade thought to her self. " These are to deep too be from training unless Kakashi was trying to kill you. Which I highly doubt." "…" Tsunade sighed. She'd just have to get the truth from Kakashi when she talked to him. "Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked her after awhile. "Just about. Hold on kid" she stated as she finished healing his arms. "Listen Sasuke, I'm going to go find Kakashi and you'll stay here for awhile. Don't touch anything." She said as she walked out the door. Sasuke sighed in frustration after the Tsunade had left. He wanted to go home, he was tired, but he couldn't disobey orders from the Hokage. With nothing better to do the Uchiha laid his head down on Tsunade's desk and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

After Tsunade had left her office she called anbu to guard her door. Snake and Hawk had appeared two minutes later. "What can we do for you, Lady Hokage?" Snake asked politely. "I need you two to guard my office while I go find Kakashi." "Why?" Hawk spoke up interested. It wasn't everyday they had to guard a room that the Hokage wasn't even occupying. "Because, I need to speak with Kakashi and I need to make sure Uchiha Sasuke doesn't leave that office while I'm gone." "Hai" Both anbu replied and took their positions outside the office. Tsunade nodded her thanks and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Tsunade's Wrath

Chapter 3

When Tsunade reached the copy nin, he was at Naruto's apartment surprisingly enough. Kakashi usually never went to Naruto's. "Kakashi get your ass out here!" Tsunade yelled while banging on the door, almost breaking it with her strength. Kakashi opened the door and got punched in the face. Tsunade hadn't stopped her banging yet and accidentally banged her fist into Kakashi face. "You wanted something Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked while rubbing his cheek. "I need to have a talk with you about Sasuke" At the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto popped up in the doorway. "What about Sasuke, Baachan?" He asked innocently enough. " Nothing Naruto. Come on Kakashi" "But, I don't want to talk to you right now Tsunade. I'm trying to have a conversation with Naruto right now" "As your Hokage I order you to follow me!" "Fine….." Kakashi reluctantly followed Tsunade away from the blonde boy's apartment and to the Hokage monument. They sat on the top of the Fourths head. "Sasuke didn't get those cuts from training, did he Kakashi?" Tsunade asked after a while. "….." Kakashi had promised Sasuke that he wouldn't tell. He couldn't tell Tsunade. He didn't want to be stuck taking care of the Uchiha. "Tell me where he got them from, or I'll get Ibiki to pick your brain for the truth" The busty blonde said threateningly. Kakashi sighed. He _had_ to tell her now. "He got the cuts from kunai…." "How" "He slid the kunai up and down his arm…as many times as he felt.. and cut himself…" He said the last part quietly. Tsunade couldn't believe what she had just heard! The Uchiha had been cutting himself _**and **_Kakashi and Sasuke had _lied _to her!


	4. Tsunade's Anger

Chapter 3 part two

Tsunade was outraged! She let Kakashi know of her anger too, he nearly got shoved of the Yondaime's head! "HOW COULD YOU JUST KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND NOT TELL ME! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE YOU LIED!LIEING ABOUT IMPORTANT MATTERS L;IKE THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE HATAKE! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR STUDENT AT ALL? SASUKE COULD DIE! WHAT IF THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS HE CUTS DEEPER THEN HE DID TODAY, HUH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THEN? TODAY HE HAD CUT SO DEEP IT LOOKED AS IF YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HIM! WHAT WITH HOW DEEP THOSE GASHES WERE! I WAS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR TRYING TO KILL YOUR STUDENT BUT NOW SINCE I KNOW THE TRUTH I'M GOING TO GET IBIKI AND ANKO TO HELP ME KICK YOUR ASS!" Tsunade yelled so loud Gaara could hear her in Suna. "I'm sorry Tsunade! Sasuke made me promise not to tell you!" Kakashi said while practically begging for his life. He knew just how strong the blonde could be when she was angry. "SORRY? SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY? YOUR GONNA BE MORE THAN SORRY WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" Another punch found it's way to the copy nin's face. Followed by a kick to the stomach. Kakashi grimaced in pain. Man that woman could kill a guy with her wrath! Tsunade roughly grabbed his ear and started dragging him down the mountain. "I'M TAKING YOU TO ANKO AND IBIKI! MAYBE THEY CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON IN LIEING! I HAVE TO GO TALK TO SASUKE WHILE YOU GET PUNISHED AND MAKE SURE HE'S ALRIGHT! AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH THAT I'LL HELP WITH YOUR PUNISHMENT! TEACH YOU TO LIE ABOUT MATTERS THAT DEPEND ON A KID'S LIFE!" A punch to his arm followed as soon as she was done yelling at him. Before this was over, Kakashi had a feeling he'd be deaf.

Villagers stared at the site passing them. A very pissed off Hokage pulling a desperate looking jounin. "What did he do _this_ time…" Iruka asked himself as he watched his friend get dragged off. Konohamaru answered him. "Well, by the looks of it, he made Lady Hokage mad." "Yes, Kono I can see that. But, How did he make her mad? That's what I want to know." Konohamaru had no answer to this so he just went back to throwing shuriken.

"Tsunade? My ear feels like it's going to come off if you keep dragging me like this" The scarecrow pointed out timidly. He really didn't feel like any more pain today. He felt as though someone had tied him to the ground and let four herds of bulls run all over him. "I DON'T CARE!" The Saninn replied angrily. 'Still angry I see' Kakashi noted in his mind.


	5. Anko's Anger

Chapter 4

"YOU DID WHAT?" Anko screamed after Tsunade had told her why Kakashi needed tortured. "…" Kakashi didn't speak knowing that if he did, he would be tortured more. "IBIKI GET IN HERE!" Anko screamed through the door. Ibiki walked through the door looking slightly calmer then the women.

"What did he do Anko?" He asked through clenched teeth. "HE FOUND OUT THAT SASUKES BEEN CUTTING AND THEN HE AND SASUKE LIE TO TSUNADE ABOUT IT!" Anko explained loudly. Ibiki sighed then looked at Tsunade for instructions.

"You two are going to make sure that Hatake gets the worst punishment you can think of. When I come back, All hell will break loose!" Tsunade yelled and poofed away.

Hawk and Snake were bored. They hadn't heard one noise come from the Hokage's office. Snake decided he would see if the Uchiha was even in there. "Do you think he left?" Hawk asked. "I don't know. Wanna check?" "Yea" The two anbu peeked their heads through the door. There, on the desk, was Sasuke. He was still asleep. Snake nodded to Hawk and they went back to their posts, shutting the door behind them.

Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's living room. Scanning the room for anything odd. He spotted a book and walked over to it and picked it up. On the cover of it was the Uchiha symbol. Opening the book to page one, he found a picture of Sasuke and Itachi when they were young. The blonde smiled at the picture. Sasuke really was adorable when he was little. Turning to the next page Naruto's blue eyes found what looked to be a little diary. It wasn't written in Sasuke's handwriting though. It appeared to be written _**to**_ Sasuke…..

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Itachi's Journal?

_Chapter 5_

"Dear Otouto, I'm sorry for what I have done. I know that killing our clan was unforgivable. You don't know the whole story behind it though. I was ordered by Danzou to kill them .If I had refused, You and I both would've died. I'll come for you as soon as I can. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime. And don't tell anyone about the truth. I love you.

Signed, Itachi"

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just read! Itachi wasn't the bad guy everyone made him out to be! Had Sasuke seen this? Wait a second…Is Itachi going to take Sasuke away from Konoha? Naruto had so many questions running through his mind.

Flipping through the pages he found little journal like entrys. They were about Itachi's missions in the Akatsuki. "I hate it here. Having to do evil for the sake of peace isn't right in my opinion. Today, Pein told us to go after the jinchuriki. Kisame and I are going after the 9 tailed fox. I believe his name was Naruto or something. He lives in Konoha. My village. I'm trying to make our journey as slow as possible. I don't feel like a battle right now. Hopefully I'll see my foolish little brother when I get there. If there isn't people around we can flee the village together and I can finally be the big brother he needs. Goodnight -Uchiha Itachi. Oct.23 '07"

'There going to capture me! This entry was only a three days ago!' Naruto thought panicking. "I gotta hide!" Naruto yelled and sped out of Sasuke's house and to his own apartment. He crawled under his bed with a years supply of ramen and fell asleep.

Kakashi groaned after he had been kicked in the ribs for about the billionth time that day. "OK. He's had enough of a punishment." Tsunade stated. 'Thank Kami-sama'Kakashi thought relieved. Ibiki and Anko left the room. Tsunade dragged Kakashi up bye the collar of his Jounin jacket and dragged him down the long stairway. "Owwwwwww" Kakashi groaned after each step.

He felt as though his whole body was broken. Having two angry and scary-powerful women beat you all afternoon wasn't something the copy-nin needed to experience ever again. "Stop complaining Hatake. It could've been worse you know. We could've killed you." Tsunade said while still dragging him to Kami knows where. "Why didn't you then?" Kakashi asked desperately. At least if he was dead he wouldn't feel like shit. "Because, It's more fun watching you suffer. You deserve to suffer after what you did." "All I did was lie….." "NO, You ENDANGERED your student's LIFE". Kakashi sighed. He decided to not say anything else for awhile.

"Can we stop walking now?" Kisame complained to his partner. They had been walking for eight hours and they weren't even past Suna yet. " Yes." Itachi answered the blue man. "Finally." Kisame sunk down against a tree and laid back. Itachi jumped to the top of the tree across from Kisame's and sat on the highest branch.


	7. A mission to catch Naruto?

_Chapter 6_

Itachi glared at a spot on the tree across from him. Him and Kisame had been going faster than the Uchiha would've liked to admitted. The less time it took for them to reach their designated location the better. It would give him more time to plan.

The weasel briefly wondered in his crows' had dropped off his book to Sasuke. He really hoped they had. His little brother needed to know the truth. Itachi had written a note in his book to his otouto that said he would be coming to get him.

If Sasuke didn't read that letter then when Itachi came to get him it would be considered kidnapping. If it was considered kidnapping then he would have to once again be separated from his little brother. Leaving him alone again.

Itachi was interrupted from his thoughts by a kunai whizzing past his head and embedding itself into the bark of the tree. He looked up to see his partner staring at him from his place on the ground. "Do you need something, Kisame?" he asked calmly. "Yes. So what do you think?" "Huh? About what?"

"About the bijuu. Do you think we can get him without the village noticing?" "Yes. It would seem like a very simple mission. A demon in the village would only be a nuisance. So by removing it, it would draw attention but not bad attention. They won't panic. So were good to go." Itachi stated rather intelligently. "Good."

Itachi stood from his place on the tree and hopped down. Motioning for his partner to follow he began walking towards Suna.

"Really? He's been asleep all this time?" Tsunade asked the anbu. "As far as we can tell Lady Hokage. Not on sound has been made and we looked in there a few hours ago and he was out like a light." Hawk said. Tsunade arched an eyebrow and went to see for herself.

The anbu were telling the truth. There Sasuke sat with his head on the desk, asleep. It didn't look as though he had moved since she left. "You two are dismissed. I'll call you back if I need you." "Hai" Snake and Hawk left out the window of the office.

Tsunade went to her desk and sat in her Hokage chair. "I'm not going to wake him." She took a look at the raven's face. There were dark bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights. "He needs his sleep." "And I need some Sake'"

She stated and crossed over to her cabinet where she knew Shizune had hid her liquor. After selecting a nice bottle of her favorite drink and popping the lid, the blond went back to her desk and got started on the seemingly endless paperwork.

If Sasuke woke up before she was done, she'd call Iruka to keep the boy occupied. They needed to keep an eye on him and right now, Kakashi was….unavailable..


	8. Shikamaru's visitor

_Chapter 7_

Shikamaru was laying in the grass, watching the clouds beside Asuma. They had been laying there for over four ours and the sun would be setting soon. He got up and looked at his sensei.

Asuma looked back at him and stood up as well. "It's getting late isn't it?" His sensei asked. "Yea. But I gotta get home or my mom will be worried. And then when I get home late she'll yell at me and it's such a drag to listen to so…"

"I understand. Remember we got training tomorrow. Don't be late." "Alright. See ya" With that Shikamaru took to the trees to get home faster.

Once he arrived to the Nara compound he went to his home and went straight to his room. "MOM I'M HOME!" "OKAY!" As soon as he steeped inside his bedroom, something orange under his bed caught his eye.

Upon further expection, he also noticed some spiky blonde hair sticking out. Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto. What are you doing?" "Hiding!" came the reply. "Why at _**my**_ house?" "It's safe here! They won't find me!" "_**Who**_ are you hiding from?" "The Akatsuki!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this. "The Akatsuki? Have they been spotted in the village?" "No, But they're coming after me!" Another sigh escaped the brunette. "What led you to believe this?"

"Itachi's journal….." Naruto said quietly. "_Itachi's_ Journal?" Shikamaru exclaimed surprised. "Where did you find _**Itachi's **_journal at?" "Sasuke's house…." "What else was in this journal?" "Nothing…" Shikamaru yanked the blonde from his hiding place and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on, we're going to get that book" "NO!" "Yes! We gotta take it to the Hokage! What if their planning to attack Konoha?" "But, they're not!" "They could be" "No! They aint!" "How do you know?" "Because I read the whole book! It's only Itachi's thoughts and stuff. The missions that was written about were of little importance and they aren't planning on attacking us! They just want me!"

"Were still going to the Hokage about it. If they're after you I'm going to make sure they don't get you. You're my friend and I respect you." Shikamaru dragged Naruto all the way to the Hokage tower and Naruto didn't protest.

"I hate you" Kakashi stated as soon as he saw Tsunade come into his cell. "You deserve everything I've put you through. Your little lie could've cost a shinobi his life, by his own hand no less." The blonde stated while untying the silver haired man's restraints.

Kakashi looked bad so Tsunade was going to have to heal him. It just wouldn't due for her village to know about her beating on the Jounin in question. If the village found out the elders would eventually find out and then she would get her position as Hokage revoked and that wouldn't work out too well.

"May I leave now Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked timidly. He was still shaken up from his experience earlier. "Not until I heal you." "Where's Sasuke now?" "He's staying at Iruka's. He was asleep as soon as I left the office to find you. You certainly won't be doing anything other than being his sensei from now on."

"But, Tsunade! I want to be his guardian! He needs someone like me!" Kakashi exclaimed angrily. He was obviously better than Iruka for taking care of Sasuke! Who knew the raven better then him! " After the stunt you pulled today you're unfit to be his guardian." Tsunade told him while healing most of his body.


	9. New living arrangements?

_Chapter 8_

Iruka sighed. Sasuke hadn't woken up yet and he was getting impatient. It had been hours since he had brought the raven to his home. Tsunade hadn't told him the reason as to **why **he had to look after the Uchiha. She had said it had to do with personal issues.

Iruka went to the kitchen to make some tea. He decided that his raven haired student wouldn't be up for awhile. 'Might as well do something while I wait' He thought while boiling the water.

Several hours later…

Sasuke woke up to see a plain white ceiling. The sun had cast reflections across it bathing it in reddish orange light. That wasn't right. Sasuke had black curtains shielding the room from any light at all. The sudden relization that he wasn't in his room hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

His eyes instantly flew to his arms. They were unwrapped! Wherever he was he knew that whoever had brought him here had -more likely than not-found out about his habit.

'Fuck' That thought and that thought alone crossed his mind. Sasuke had to get out of here. Just as he was about to dash for the door Iruka stepped in. "Oh good. You're awake." The dolphin said happily.

"Why am I at your house?" Sasuke demanded in a threatening tone. "Lady Hokage told me to watch you for a while. I got you from her office during your nap. So now you're staying with me for a few weeks."

"She wouldn't tell me the reason why exactly but…..Your welcome here nevertheless." He said with a smile. Iruka stepped out of the guest room and went to grade some papers. Sasuke groaned as soon as the door had shut. This was going to be a loooooong few weeks…..


	10. Custody of anbu

_Chapter 9_

Kakashi glared at the wall in front of him. He was trying to come up with a way to get Tsunade to let him take care of Sasuke. He'd been sitting there for hours and still no solution. That was why the poor way had to be glared at for something it had no control over.

The masked man had a brilliant idea just then! He would go to Tsunade's office in the morning and tell her that the raven would be much happier at his house than he would at Iruka's. It had to work! With this thoroughly thought plan in his head, the Jounin headed to bed. In the morning his plan would commence.

Naruto sighed in frustration. He had been in the same spot in Tsunade's office ever since Shikamaru had dragged him here. Currently he was trying to convince the fifth Hokage to not put him in protective custody of the anbu. "But, Baachan! I know they're after me and all but I can defend myself! I don't need anbu to protect me!" "Naruto. I know that but the Akatsuki are very dangerous and most likely will kill you for the Kyuubi."

" I do not wish to see you dead, for I think of you as my little brother. I can't stand to see another person I care about dead. You will be in the custody of the most skilled anbu in the force, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming. That is the end of our discussion." "But-" "No buts Naruto!"

Naruto couldn't be in custody of anbu! He had to make sure he would be able to protect Sasuke from his brother! Cause if he couldn't then Sasuke would be taken away from the village and then he couldn't see him ever again! Naruto couldn't just let someone take his best friend away without a fight.

"Fine." As soon as that one word left Naruto's mouth a plan of escape was forming itself in his mind. "I'm glad you see it my way" Tsunade stated pleased with Naruto's complience. "Go gather your things from your apartment and I'll send for anbu." "Okay Baachan" The whiskered genin hopped out the window and raced to his apartment.

Tsunade called for Dog and Cat to take her otoutou in to custody. When that was finished she picked up her sake and once again started on the never ending paperwork that somehow found its way from the trash back to her desk.

A/N: I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but until I'm done with this week of school the updates will be short. Sorry. R&R


	11. Kakashi to the rescue!

_Chapter 10_

Sasuke was currently tied up and locked in his room. He had tried to escape earlier by using the technique he thought would work. He had took some of Iruka's kunai and was trying to bust the window with them. Well, apparently busting windows made A LOT of noise because as soon as it the glass was shattered, Iruka ran into the room.

Now, Sasuke was halfway out of the window when Iruka arrived so the chuunin had to be quick to pull the raven back in. Needless to say, the Uchiha's plan had failed and that was how he ended up in this closet. Currently Sasuke was trying to get out of the rope that binds him to this chair.

"Ow" Sasuke said quietly when his chair toppled over -due to his wriggling- and his head met the floor. "I hate Iruka-sensei"he growled. This was very annoying. He was a ninja and he couldn't even get free from rope!

He stopped trying when he heard footsteps approaching. Maybe they would let him out! The door unlocked to reveal….Kakashi? What was he doing here? Sasuke had been expecting Iruka but not his current sensei.

"Hora, my little student!" The masked man greeted with an eye smile. "Hi sensei….UNTIE ME!" Sasuke screamed angrily. "I was planning to…on one condition." "What's the condition?" "You live with me and I'll let you do whatever you want" "Okay! NOW UNTIE"

"I am, I am" Kakashi walked into the closet , took out a shuriken and sliced the rope that bound his student. Sasuke leapt for joy and hugged the Jounin in front of him. "Arigatou Sensei." Sasuke shouted gleefully. 'Weird for Sasuke but…. alright ,I guess' thought the masked man.

Kakashi hugged Sasuke back and then the latter let go and went to gather his stuff from the guest room. Kakashi vaguely wondered if Iruka would be mad about him breaking into his house and stealing his student but he decided to push that thought over for later. Right now he had to focus on his student.

The silver haired man went to the guest room to help his student pack. Sasuke only had one small backpack full of clothes and a picture of his family in it. Apparently Iruka hadn't bothered to pack anymore than that. Sasuke only took a few minutes to pack what little he had with him.

"We'll stop by your house to get the rest of your things before we head to my place" The scarecrow promised. Sasuke actually smiled at that. That was even rarer then the happiness he had when Kakashi cut his ropes.

"Good. I need some more stuff if I'm gonna live with you" "I know"

We find our two favorite Akatsuki members making their way through the desert sun of Suna. Being in the sun isn't the best thing for our fishy friend Kisame though.

"Itachi, Can we PLEASE hurry up? I'm dieing over here" Kisame whined to his partner. The oldest Uchiha sighed. This happened** every** time they cam to Suna. "Will it make you stop whining?" he inquired annoyed.

"Yes…" "Very well" Itachi shunshined them to the Mist village. "Happy now?" Itachi deadpanned. "Very." Kisame said while wading in the river.


	12. What! Part 1

Chapter 11: What!

Itachi knew he was going to regret this but, he wanted to see his otoutou. As soon as dark had hit, Kisame had fallen asleep. Itachi silently sneaked far enough away from their makeshift campsite and shunshined himself to outside of Konoha. He walked to the Uchiha compound and took rest there for the night. In the morning he would work up the courage to face the village he was forced to leave, and retrieve Sasuke.

Sasuke was at Kakashi's smallish apartment. He was sitting on the small leather couch under the ever watchful stare of his sensei. They had went to Sasuke's house and gotten his things just like the Jounin had promised. That made him happy. He just couldn't get by without _some_ things.

_Flashback A few hours earlier_

_Kakashi and Sasuke walked into the house and went down the hall leading to Sasuke's room. " Wait out here while I get my stuff" __Sasuke said when they got to the door of the room. "Why can't I come in?" Kakashi questioned. "I would prefer to gather my things alone if you don't mind" the raven stated. Kakashi reluctantly agreed to stay out._

_Sasuke walked into his room and got his razorblade from the bathroom and put in his backpack._

_A/N: I'm sorry guys but that's all for now. I have to get some sleep so my brain can function for school tomorrow. I promise I'll finish this chapter either tomorrow or Thursday. Review_


	13. What! Part 2

Chapter 11: What! Continued

_Recap:_

_Sasuke walked into his room and got his razorblade from the bathroom and put in his backpack._

_Sasuke piled his clothes on top of that and grabbed his Journal. He zipped up his backpack and went to the hall where Kakashi was waiting. "Ready now?" Kakashi asked. "Yes" And they went to Kakashi's apartment. As Sasuke was unpacking in Kakashi's guest room, Kakashi was slicing tomatoes._

_Present….._

"Can I go up to bed now?" Sasuke asked innocently. It wouldn't do him any good to make his sensei suspicious before he went to his room. That might make him come check on him or something. "Yes." Kakashi answered still watching his student.

Sasuke went to his room and walked into the bathroom with his backpack. He had found a new reason. His sensei had betrayed him by telling the Hokage. It had to be him. Noone else knew and there was no way Tsunade would make Iruka watch him without a reason.

Sasuke locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. He couldn't get blood on anything or Kakashi would know something was up. He dug through his backpack until his fingers grazed the cold metal object. Sasuke carefully pulled the blade out as to not cut his fingers.

After setting the blade in the shower and getting undressed he stepped in. Sasuke got all clean and washed his hair. He grabbed the sharp object and slid it up his arm. Sasuke sighed in relief. That was better. He done this many more times just to feel the relief that washed over him. He was halfway up his arm when he heard banging on the bathroom door. His eyes widened to the size of plates. That had to be Kakashi!

"Sasuke open this door!" Kakashi called from the other side. The masked man had been in the living room for two and a half hours listening to the water running. That was too long for a shower in his opinion. Kakashi decided to check on Sasuke to make sure he was alright.

Kakashi could smell the bitter coppery smell that always came from one thing as soon as he entered the guest room. He should have known this would happen! Making sure Sasuke could hear him he banged on the door louder.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the shower and healed his arms with a minor medical jutsu so that they looked the way they had when he had been taken into Kakashi's custody. Then he grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped himself after turning off the water. Then he opened the door.

"Yes sensei?" "You've been in the shower for a long time. You're wasting my water and running up the bill. Do you know how long you've been in there?" Kakashi asked sternly. He glanced at Sasuke's arms when the door had opened and they looked fine. So, he couldn't yell at Sasuke for cutting because he obviously hadn't been doing it. But Kakashi could've sworn he had smelled blood!

"No Sensei. I'm sorry. It wont happen again. Now I'm gonna get dressed so you leave" Sasuke told him. "Fine. I'm going." Kakashi said and left the room. He would figure out where that smell had came from even if it killed him.

Sasuke got dressed in his black pajamas and climbed into bed and soon into a peaceful sleep. However, Tomorrow wouldn't be so peaceful….

A/N: I got it updated when I said I would! It took forever for me to think of something to type but I did and now its up! Review! J


	14. Sasuke's breakfast The lamest chapter

_Chapter 12_

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to find the apartment empty and a note on the table. _Dear Sasuke, Went on a mission. Won't be back for a couple days. Don't do anything stupid. Kakashi._

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Wasn't the whole idea of Him living with Kakashi was for Kakashi to be watching him? If he went on a mission, then he couldn't very well do that, now could he? Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went to make some breakfast. He looked at the clock first. It was 1 o' clock in the afternoon. 'Well. So much for breakfast. It's lunch time now.' He thought. Sasuke opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of tomato slices and some mayonaise. (I don't know very much Japanese foods so Sasuke is going to have a tomato sandwhich. Ok?) He got in the cabinet and pulled out the bread and undid the twist tie. Sitting all his newly gathered materials on the counter, he looked in the counter drawers for a butter knife. He frowned when he saw there was only spoons in it. He tried all the other drawers and they either only had spoons or were empty.

'He doesn't even trust me enough to leave butter knifes out?' Sasuke thought with a sigh. He would just have to use a spoon. Sasuke opened the first drawer and grabbed a oval shaped spoon and stuck it in the mayonnaise jar. He took two slices of bread and layed them side by side on his plate. After covering one of the slices of bread in a thick layer of mayonnaise, he put the tomato slices on. He put the other slice of bread on top of it all and went to eat his sandwich in the living room.

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry I havent updated for a week but ive been busy. I also apoligize for how suckish this chapter was. Nothing really happened here. But Hey! You learned how to make a Tomato and Mayonnaise sandwich! That's something right? Anyways. As always reviews are appreciated and I thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story up until now. With you guys this story wouldn't have even been written for so long. Also, Please read my new fic. It's a west side story fic. A movie I had recently watched in Language Arts and I just had to write a fic about it. It's on my profile and if you would, leave a review for that as well. Well, I've wasted enough of your lives so goodbye.


	15. Itachi's terrible discovery

_Chapter 13_

Naruto sat in a locked room with anbu guarding the door. He was in a better apartment than his own. His orange backpack lay beside him. The blonde ninja was messing with a shuriken whilst he waited for the right time to execute his plan.

Soon he heard the footsteps of the anbu leaving. Naruto jumped up from his seat and picked up a kunai. He stuck the sharp piont into the lock and rattled it until he heard the door click. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. Naruto removed his kunai and twisted the door knob. It came open with a small creak. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of there.

He ran down a flight of stairs and out the door of the apartment complex. Once he got outside, he shunshined to his own apartment. He dug around in his orange pants pocket and found his key. The blonde unlocked his door and went to his room. Naruto threw his backpack on the bed and went back to the door.

He took the key from the door knob and deposited it back into his pocket. After stepping outside -closing and locking his door in the process- he walked away from his apartment and outside the complex. He then took to the trees to search for two Akatsuki members.

Itachi looked through his home one more time. Nope, it was still empty, and Sasuke was still missing from it. He sighed and walked through the living room and then Sasuke's room. Something caught the Uchiha's eye. Under his otoutou's bed, was a square wooden box. He slid it out from under the bed and carefully opened the lid.

Inside, he found papers with dried blood on them. He took them out and tried to make out the words that were written on them. Itachi squinted at the small handwriting. The words were all clustered together and ran in all different directions. He had to keep rotating the scroll to read them. Even so, he could only make out every few words.

'Mother…Father…..Itachi….Everyone…Streets…..Dead…Alone…Die…..Sorry…..' He read. The raven haired boy guessed most of it was the retelling of how he had killed their clan. The last three words really stuck out to him, though. Why would Sasuke be the one writing sorry? He hadn't done anything. If anyone was apologizing it would be him not his otoutou.

He understood that he basically left his brother all alone in the world. Itachi knew that he had killed every one of their relatives and he had left after that. He had fled the village and left his little brother crying in the street. He wondered now if anyone had taken care of Sasuke and made sure he was alright. If they hadn't, they had broken a vital promise. He would ask Sasuke when he found him.

Die was the word that didn't quite make sense to him. What would his otoutou be writing the word die next to the word sorry for?

Itachi also wondered about all the blood on the scrolls. There were drips of the red liquid on the middle of the scrolls and larger spots on the edges of the paper.

Itachi took all of the scrolls out of the box and found the same kind of writing and blood spots on each one. He set the rolled up papers beside him. He looked into the wooden box and saw shining metal. The eldest Uchiha turned the box upside down and watched as many metallic things clattered to the floor.

A picture of his family fluttered down on top of the metal devices. He looked at the picture and noted how there was the least amount of blood on it of all the things. He set it down beside the scrolls and looked at the metallic devices. He picked up one and examined it. He discovered, that he held a rusted razor in his hand, with distaste.

Itachi looked at the other ones and seen that there were roughly twenty razors on the floor. More than half of them were rusted. He seen that all of them had blood on them. Dropping the razors back into the box he scooped up the scrolls again. He quickly scanned through them, looking for anything that would disprove what he was thinking.

Finally, his eyes landed on one scroll that had little blood on it. He frantically read it. "I am worthless and alone. My brother killed my family probably because of me. I will contine to cut until I'm either happy or dead. Whichever comes first. I don't care either way. I'm sorry…" Itachi couldn't read anymore through his tears. He dropped the scroll beside the others and cried.

A/N: It was long this time! I'm sorry for not updating for like ever but hopefully this'll make up for it. It wasn't as suckish as the last one, was it? R&R! J


	16. Undiscovered

_Chapter 14_

Unaware of his older brother's emotional state, the youngest Uchiha was trying to leave his sensei's home. He had a paper clip in the lock, jiggling it around. He had been crouched on his knees for the last twenty minutes trying to pick the lock. Evidentially, Kakashi had pretty solid protection against thieving ninjas.

After another ten minutes of jiggling and twisting his paperclip, Sasuke heard the lock _click_. He opened the door fully prepared to walk out and saw that there was something in his way, or rather a _who_.

Kakashi looked down at his student with mock hurt in his eyes. It didn't really surprise him that Sasuke was trying to run away. He had been expecting it. The silver-haired Jounin had been sitting on his doorstep, waiting for this, all day.

"Going somewhere, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with one eyebrow raised. Sasuke glared at his teacher after grounding out a "Not anymore…" behind clenched teeth. The raven haired boy turned back around and went to his room. Kakashi followed him after locking the door back and picking up the paperclip.

The Jounin walked into his young pupil's roo and sat down on the bed next to him. Sasuke lay facedown on the bed. His head buried in the pillows. "Go away" he yelled into the pillow. Voice muffled by the cloth and feathers. "Can I ask you, just one question first?" Kakashi asked.

"Just one" Sasuke growled. Kakashi sighed and asked the question he didn't have the answer to: "Where were you going to go after leaving here?" The silver haired an asked softly. Sasuke lifted his head and faced his sensei. " Where else would I go? There's only one place I _can_ go: Home" He answered honestly.

"Back to the Uchiha grounds? Sasuke, you need different living conditions. Your house is stained with blood and bad memories for you. Why would you want to stay there?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

Sasuke avoided eye contact for a few seconds while he thought. He took a deep breath and looked his teacher in the eye. "It's familiar and the only place I can call my own."

Kakashi could hear the pain in that statement and could see the pain in Sasuke's black eyes. He really wanted to let him go home but, he needed to protect him from himself. He couldn't go with him and Sasuke couldn't stay here. What was he supposed to do?

"Please. Let me go home, Kakashi. Please?" Sasuke pleaded, desperation in his voice. He hated the way his own voice sounded at that moment. If his clan ever heard that, he would truly be an disgrace. He was a Uchiha. Uchihas didn't beg or plead. They were never desperate or weak. But, here he was, pleading with a mere teacher to go to his own home. He had never hated himself more. What would his brother say?

Kakashi closed his eyes and thought. He argued with himself. _'I need to watch him. No, I need to send him home. The pain in his eyes…. No, gotta protect him. But, he'd be better off where he feels safe…' _he argued back and forth in his mind. In the end, sending him back won out.

"Okay." he said lowly. Sasuke looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You're letting me go home? No catch?" The Uchiha asked. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke let a small smile creep onto his face but, it was gone in an instant.

The raven got off the bed and started to gather his things. Kakashi went to the living room and let his student pack in peace. Sasuke went into his bathroom and got his backpack and folded his clothes. He stacked them neatly on the bed and set about looking for his razor.

The last time he used it, he was in the shower, so he went back into the bathroom. Sasuke opened the shower door and peeked inside. A shine caught his eye. He turned his head to get a better look. There, in the top corner of the shower, was his beloved razor.

Sasuke stepped into the shower and put his hand on top of the shelf. He moved his hand until he felt the cold metal on his palm. He slid his hand until his fingers were on the razor and closed his fist on it. He picked it up and walked out of the shower.

He closed the shower door and walked out of the bathroom. He threw his razor into his backpack and crossed over to his bed. The raven haired geninn picked up the picture of his family off of the nightstand. He set it in the bottom of his backpack. After going back to his bed with his backpack in tow, he set it by his clothes. Sasuke picked up his stack of clothes and carefully set them in his backpack.

He went to the living room where his sensei was waiting. "I'm ready. Goodbye Kakashi." Sasuke said and walked toward the door. "Bye Sasuke. Be safe." He heard the Jounin reply as he walked out the door, after opening it.

Sasuke walked away from Kakashi's house a little ways and soon took to the trees. He jumped from each limb, from tree to tree with cat like agility. Soon, he was just outside the Uchiha compound. He jumped down and landed right at the gate.

Sasuke walked through the lonely streets of his clan's community slowly. He arrived at his home in no time, though. He unlocked the door and went to the living room and set down his back pack. The youngest Uchiha sat down on the couch and thought.

In Sasuke's room, Itachi heard his otoutou walking through the house. He recognized the sound of footsteps and sensed his chakra. Not wanting to be discovered just yet, he put the scrolls and razors back in the box and slid it back under the bed. Itachi snuck out of the room and into his own room. Itachi closed his bedroom door quietly and went further into the room. After crossing the room, he laid down on his bed and listened to his brother moving around.


	17. The last time I'll close my eyes

_Chapter 15_

Naruto jumped down from the trees once he reached the mist village. Nearby, in a stream, he spotted a black cloak with red clouds on a person. 'Akatsuki' he thought. The fox like boy noticed the skin on the person was blue. "Hoshigaki Kisame!" Naruto exclaimed in his head. He had found one of the two people trying to capture him!

Kisame threw a shuriken at the blonde boy. It hit Naruto in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Kisame took advantage of this and tied up the container of the 9 tailed fox.

Kisame dragged Naruto-kicking and screaming- through the woods on his way back to the Akatsuki hideout.

Sasuke sat in his bathroom floor, razor in hand. Tears were running down his face silently. His arms were bare, revealing the scarred flesh. This time, he was really going to do it. He was going to kill himself. He was going to kill himself because everyone hated him. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, his brother, and everyone else hated him.

He knew that they did. Naruto always envied him because he was better than him in every way. Kakashi told Tsunade about his cutting. Tsunade made him live with Iruka. Itachi had hated him so much he killed the entire clan. Everyone else thought he was a cold hearted bastard.

They wouldn't have to worry about hating him anymore because soon enough. He'll be dead and gone by the time anyone found him. Especially since he locked the doors and windows. He hadn't wrote a note. Noone would care enough to read it if he did.

Sasuke slid the razor up the length of his arm, pressing hard. He slid the blade up and down, pressing harder and harder each time. When he thought he had gone deep enough, he done the same to his left arm.

Blood oozed from both his arms. Sasuke smiled a little at the sight of it. He could feel the effect of the blood loss. The raven whispered "Goodbye" softly before he fell into unconsciousness for what he hoped to be the last time.

A/N: Cliffy! I'm sorry that it wasn't that long, but hopefully it was suspenseful at the end of it. Is he going to die? Will anyone care if he does? Review and tell me what you think will happen! J


	18. Leaving Konoha

_**Chapter 16**_

Itachi was woken from a small nap by the coppery smell of blood attacking his nose. His eyes snapped open as he realized the only other person around was his otoutou, Sasuke. He jumped off of his bed and ran to his little brother's room.

The weasel tried the doorknob. It didn't turn. He kicked the door in and quickly scanned the room for his brother. He didn't see him. Itachi ran toward the bathroom . The bitter smell of copper grew stronger with every step. He didn't even bother with the doorknob this time, he just went ahead and kicked it down.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke lay on the bathroom floor, in pools of blood. His arms were completely split open. Blood was still dripping from the wounds. A razor lay on the floor beside him. The raven's eyes were closed and he was paler than usual, almost ghostly white.

Itachi looked at his otoutou horrified. He ran into the room and checked his brother's neck for a pulse. Luckily, he found one. It was faint but it was there. Itachi scooped up the limp form of his little brother and grabbed two towels from under the sink. He tied them to Sasuke's arms and ran out of the house. Out of the Uchiha Compound, and , more importantly, out of Konoha.


End file.
